Heretofore plaster frames or base plates for recessed lighting fixtures were not universally suitable for all types of installation and had to be supplied in different configurations to accommodate different alignment requirements. This frequently resulted in installation delays because the installer did not have a modified frame or base for a particular installation. Further, the necessity for manufacturing and maintaining inventories of many different types of frames or base plates caused confusion and greatly increased the costs.
Further, the prior known plaster frames or base plates for recessed lighting fixtures were too wide for insertion through the fixture receiving ceiling aperture and had to be provided with a break out section opening up a gap permitting the plate to straddle the ceiling and then be rotated through the aperture. This procedure was, of course, quite awkward.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide a universe plaster frame or base plate for recessed lighting fixtures accommodating all different types of hangers and installation orientations and capable of being inserted through fixture receiving ceiling apertures without modification.